Nougat Roommates
Nougat Roommates (Chapter One) Prologue: My name is Beta. I have just graduated from High School and I am going to College Periwinkle Honey. I have yet to discover my own path to adulthood. As my mom helps me pack my bags. I cry and fall to the ground in tears. My mom comforts me and says that I will be all right. I wipe my tears and get up. Beta walks out the door. She enters a world of wonder. Chapter one: The Dorms I am at the front doors of College Periwinkle Honey, my legs are shaking. I can't believe I am going to live in a new city with so many new people. I can't seem to see anybody that could show me around. I guess I should just go find the Director of the building. I walk into the huge doors and see that no one is in the hallways. Shit, I think I'm late! They said class starts at 9:30 and it's only 9:00! I rush into the hallways looking for the Abscence Office. I hear laughter in the distance. Must be some tardies. I should ask directions from them. I enter into what seems a classroom full of people. "Uh hello?" Beta asked. No one listened to me. I see a girl in the corner of the room. I feel like I should ask her for directions, she seems very lonely as well. I walk up to her and I see her drawing anime. I never really liked anime but she draws it so well. I'm envious. I ask her her name and she responds with Shini. Shini shows me around the place and I slowly start to like being her friend. She is emo and doesn't speak much but that's all right with me. Shini brought me to the dorms and informed me that the dorms are for both guys and girls. Oh shit, am I going to have to share my room with some guys? She asked me which number was my dorm and I responded wtih room 706. She gasped and ran off. I wonder what's her deal. "Hello there!" Beta heared from behind. As I turned around I see a tall guy with mohawk like hair. He is wearing a blue sweater with a cube on it. "Aren't you going to say hello back?" said the stranger. "Oh sorry, I was just uh... nevermind... but hi, my name is Beta and I'm looking for the room 706." Beta said. Jake shook his head and brought me to the room. I asked him along the way why no one was in the corridors. He told me everything! I was getting bored and all I heard was: Blah Blah Blah No School Blah Blah Blah. "What? There are no classes today?!" Beta shouted. Students came out of their dorms to shush me and Jake just laughed at me. I told him it was not funny but he just ignored me. Jake allowed me to enter the room first and he came in. I asked him what was he doing and he said that this was his dorm. Oh gosh, am I gonna be stuck here with this guy? "Yin and Shini will be here soon" Jake muttered as he jumped onto the top of his bunkbed. He told me who was Yin and Shini but I told Jake that I already met Shini. Jake later on told me my bed was under his bunkbed. I settled down into the small bed and got out my iPad. I search online the College and realised that I was looking at last year's days. I played some games as Jake was eating pizza that he got from his work. He passed me a slice of beat pizza but I declined. Beets taste so bad to me. He shrugged and continued eating. I fell asleep while playing. *Guys, I agree that I dont have much imagination right now but this is what I could come up with so far, yours truly, Ocean Doubts*